Косточки вишни
by heltja
Summary: Что, если враги так и не смогут убить Наруто и Саске?


Название: _**Косточки вишни**_  
Автор: Хэлтья  
Персонажи: Наруто, Саске  
Рейтинг: низкий  
Жанр: джен, возможно ангст  
Дисклеймер: не моё  
Саммари: что, если враги так и не смогут убить Наруто и Саске?

Саске никогда не думал, что все закончится так - в домике на окраине деревни с теплым садом и скамейкой в пожухлой листве. О траве, листве, саде и прочем ему рассказал Наруто. Сам Учиха старался не открывать глаза на улице - солнце было слишком ярким, даже слабый утренний свет причинял боль.  
В конце концов он привык.  
По утрам они с Наруто сидели в саду, лениво препираясь, и ели вишню. Собирал Наруто – одной рукой, тяжело копошась среди ветвей куста. Тело постепенно его предавало, двигаться становилось все труднее и труднее – при надобности он пользовался чакрой Лиса, возвращая былую скорость и легкость, что выматывало еще больше. Потом приходилось отлеживаться два дня, и Учиха, ругаясь, по ночам готовил еду почти на ощупь и обещал точно прибить идиота.  
Когда с вишней было покончено, Наруто вдруг вскакивал с места и гордо заявлял, что сможет попасть косточкой с правой руки в яблоко на заборе. Саске, брезгливо кривясь и болезненно щурясь, пытался отыскать это чертово яблоко. Если Учихе удавалось разглядеть цель - победа была за ним.  
В среднем по очкам они шли вровень.  
Иногда их навещала Сакура - часто навещала, прямо говоря. Приносила обед и свежие новости. Новостей было много: про детей клана Хьюга, успехи Конохамару, забавные миссии и указы нового Хокаге. Конохомару справлялся… неплохо. Наруто, улучив момент, ухмылялся и говорил, что ему осталось еще немного подлечиться - и можно смело занимать пост Хокаге. А то бардак какой-то. Обычно Сакура давила из себя улыбку и спешно прощалась. В глазах у нее появлялись слезы, которые видел даже Саске своим ущербным зрением, и он в который раз думал, что Наруто идиот.  
Впрочем, это его дело, размышлял Саске, глядя, как Наруто быстро отворачивается, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу, и смотрит вслед уходящей фигуре.  
К Наруто часто забегали дети – ученики Академии и даже генины, потрепаться и выклянчить забавные байки из жизни шиноби. «А научите нас супер-секретным техникам!». Саске не знал, становилась ли улыбка Наруто горькой и увядала ли хоть на сколько-нибудь – чертово зрение! – но голос был твердым и веселым, когда он со смехом отшучивался. Наруто любил детей; дети любили его. Он был героем, уважаем шиноби и вообще свойским парнем. Одним из немногих, кого враги так и не смогли убить.  
Саске с трудом понимал, кто перед ним – лица сплывались в светлые пятна, смотреть на которые больно. Жить, почти не видя пред собой ничего - довольно утомительно. Наруто он опознавал по солнечной шевелюре и широкой улыбке, когда еще мог их разглядеть. Потом – по шагам и дыханию. Это пришлось весьма кстати, когда одним светловолосым парнем с широкой улыбкой в их доме стало больше: Наруто притащил откуда-то сына. Кто был матерью, он не сознавался, да Саске и не спрашивал. Подозревал, что у него тоже может найтись пара-тройка детей, если поискать. Не сказать, чтобы это его волновало.  
Учить сына Наруто было так же хлопотно, как когда-то быть в команде с его отцом. Наруто тишком рассказывал, каким ублюдком был Саске; Саске делился, какой идиот Наруто. Это было даже забавно: учить младшего Узумаки Катону, призыву змей, всем техником, когда-либо скопированным с помощью Шарингана. Наверное, мальчик будет первым, кто подпишет контракт с жабами и змеями и единственным, кто сможет их как-то примирить. Ну, если жить захочет – сможет, решил Саске. И несколько раз проверил, что мальчишка усвоил его уроки, а Манда - его волю.  
Наруто смеялся, что скоро его сын забудет, кто же его настоящий отец. И что из Саске получится классный папа… э? папа уже есть? Ну тогда мама.  
Саске попытался зарезать его кунаем.  
Им нет и двадцати пяти, но оба знают, что долго не протянут. Слишком много регенерации на одной чакре; слишком много Мангеке и Аматерасу. Наверное, они первые, кто умирает от старости клеток, а не в бою - не сказать, чтобы это расстраивало; скорее они до сих пор не могли понять, как же такое вообще могло случиться.  
Наруто иногда хромал до ворот деревни, таща за собой Саске, и подолгу трепался с охраной. Саске казалось, он кого-то ждал - все поглядывал в густую чащу, нетерпеливо топал ногой и теребил волосы на затылке.  
А может, просто рвался на волю.  
Иногда Саске казалось, что Наруто сейчас взлетит вверх, высушивая из себя последнюю жизнь в отчаянном усилии, прыгнет выше макушек деревьев и ускачет вперед. В нем бурлило столько нерастраченной энергии и несбывшихся стремлений, что порой Учиха поражался: что удерживает Узумаки с ним? После этого появлялся постыдный страх, тяжелый и гадкий: неужели Наруто его оставит в душной деревне?  
Нет, не оставит. Он обещал никогда его не бросать; Узумаки Наруто - шиноби, который всегда выполняет свои обещания.  
Саске, если думал, что его никто не видит, слегка улыбался при этой мысли. Обещания Узумаки Наруто – самое ценное, что у них есть.  
- А знаешь, я тут узнал забавную штуку… есть тут один храм, где тебе могут вылечить глаза, - вдруг начал Наруто. – Да и меня подлатать. А если не там, то про еще один слышал. Можем туда пойти. Только говорят дорога опасная… и вообще лет десять уже никто не ходил. Так что никого с нами не пустят, жалко молодежь терять.  
- Ты из ума выжил? – хмыкнул Саске. – Мы не доберемся.  
- Доберемся, - упрямо мотнул головой Наруто. Учиха догадался о движении по жестким волосам, хлестнувшим по лицу, и легкому ветерку. – У меня сил хватит.  
- Впритык, - едко прокомментировал Саске. – А если ты свалишься?  
- Не свалюсь.  
- Идиот.  
- Ублюдок.  
- Хн.  
- Ну, короче, я уже собрался. И твою сумку собрал… на всякий случай.  
- Ну, раз собрал, то пошли, - Саске пожал плечами и почувствовал, как ему в пальцы ткнулась знакомая лямка. Легко подхватив сумку, он привычно перекинул руку Наруто через свое плечо и, поддерживая его, шел по нарутовским подсказкам. С ними здоровались, перед ними уважительно расступались, а дети настырно галдели, спрашивая, куда они идут.  
- Развлекаться, - ухмылялся Наруто. Саске просто слышал эту ухмылку, и думал, что все-таки извратский отшельник плохо повлиял на его друга.  
Они подошли к воротам, открытым нараспашку и, чуть помедлив, ступили наружу. Ветер был прохладным и живым.  
Левой рукой Наруто проверил крепления и то, как легко достаются кунай.  
- Я верну тебе глаза, ублюдок Учиха Саске, - сказал он, широко улыбаясь. - Я обещаю.  
Саске просто кивнул.  
- А потом вернусь и стану Хокаге, - упрямо продолжил Узумаки.  
Свои обещания Саске предпочитал не произносить вслух, поэтому на этот раз только хмыкнул.  
Учиха никогда, никому и ничему не отдаст то, что принадлежит ему.


End file.
